The Star Spangled Man with a Plan
by Iamawerew0lf
Summary: Sort of Movieverse but also AU? Steve is sent to a school to be trained there he meets the cocky Tony Stark. Eventual slash/ may become M.
1. Chapter 1

"_A school? Just for people like me?"  
"Yes Steve, look I'm just saying it'll do you good to mix with people your own age. It'll help you adapt to the new world out there."  
"The new world it terrifying."  
"I've found someone for you to room with. He's a nice kid. You ship out next week." And just like that Mr Fury left my room, as calm and cool as ever even though he'd just turned my world upside down._

* * *

I sat on the plane on the way to the school, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back in 1942 with Bucky, we lived next to each other on the military base so we were instant friends. I was genetically engineered to fight in the war but unfortunately something got messed up and I was too 'young' that didn't stop me hijacking a plane to fight Hydra. I ended frozen and they found me a year ago, since then I've been living in a government facility living like it was the 40's, but it just didn't feel like it without Bucky...

"Are we nearly there?" I peered at the pilot, it appeared that he couldn't hear me. I slumped in my seat and picked up a magazine, I flipped to an article about Howard Stark's son Tony. The headline read ' _Boarding School for Stark after Iron Man fiasco!'_ I couldn't help laughing slightly, an expensive boarding school being used as a punishment? Lucky guy but then again he's a Stark, Starks are always lucky guys. Fur had mentioned him a couple of times saying that he'd built himself a supersuit and using it whilst drunk had destroyed some new tower he'd had built. A 17 year old billionaire genius? Didn't get much luckier than that. I stared out the window as we started to land, there were quite a few other planes landing at the same time aswell as a couple of boats.

We were all led to a large auditorium where Nick Fury was stood at a podium on stage. There was some sort of symbol on the front of the podium, I'd seen it on some of the doors at the facility where I lived I assume that Fury was head of it. I sat next to a meek boy with quite large glasses; I smiled at him warmly which caused him to turn away. This was going well already.

"Everyone quiet! Now!" I jumped as Fury spoke above all the noise, which I must admit was quite difficult to do, the instant silence amazed me. "Well done at least we've established that you can all follow orders. Welcome to Helden Island School, I'm headmaster Fury. This is a school for a specific type of individual, here you will learn how to, not only, defend yourself but also how to work as a team. This means that you will be assigned teams for the rest of your time here, you won't get to choose these teams as they've already been assigned. When you hear your name called walk through the doors behind me and you'll be escorted to your block." There was whispering in the crowd, people were trying to guess who they'd be placed with, I didn't particularly care. I was here to make myself a better person, so that I could help more people and make sure that what I did counted.  
"Will this take long furry?" I looked over to see Tony Stark smirking, surrounding by some pretty girls which was obviously natural for him.  
"It's Fury Stark."  
"Your mother named you Fury?"  
"Stark. Quiet. Now." Tony sat there and continued to smirk, he was pretty cute when he was smirking. What a disturbing thought. "Now, the first team I'll be announcing is the Avengers, you'll be announced using your code or 'superhero' names and all official members of staff will address you by these from this point."  
The whole room was tense as he started calling names.  
"Thor." A tall, long haired boy stood up, he appeared to be carrying some sort of hammer as he walked through the doors.

"Black Widow." A small redhead was the next to walk through the doors, her guns gleaming as she did so.

"The Hulk." The meek boy next to me got up and walked through the doors, I found myself wondering why he was called The Hulk since he seemed to be the complete opposite of his code name.

"Hawkeye." A bow wielding boy was the next through the doors to the unknown behind them.

"Iron Man." Poor saps, having Tony Stark on their team, now they'll never get a look in at the action. If Fury was planning on punishing them as a unit they'd rarely get an relaxation time

"And finally, Captain America." I stared at Fury, my jaw dropping slightly. This team seemed like he'd built it out of the 'best' candidates, possibly except Stark. I walked slowly through the doors and joined the line of people behind it. We were led to a small black block with a huge silver 'A' painted on it. I could see buildings far more colourful than ours in the distance, maybe our unit was the most serious.  
"So you're the super soldier hm?" I jumped as the girl stood next to me smiled at me. "We've all heard a lot about you from Fury, he told us you got frozen?" I nodded slowly as Tony Stark waltzed over to us.  
"So you're the thing my dad was so proud of?" He looked me up and down, " well you're cute but I can't see anything else that impressive about you Capsicle."  
"Don't speak to him like that Tony!" The girl snapped, taking my arm and leading me to the room I'd been assigned. "Looks like you're sharing with Bruce. He's a nice guy, you'll have fun." She smiled as she walked away. I walked into the room and saw the meek boy sat at the computer desk.

At least I wasn't sharing a room with Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're Bruce?" I was terrible at meeting new people, probably because I hadn't done it for like 70 years, I was sort of staring at him, hoping for a reply.

"That would be me," he smiled slightly, maybe this whole making friends thing wouldn't be as hard as I'd thought. "Bet you're wondering about the name Fury called me?" I nodded slightly, hoping I wasn't about to offend him in any way. "When I get angry, I turn into an uncontrollable rage monster. He's the other half of my personality and doesn't define me in any way, just so we're clear."

"Alright then, so which bed do you want?" I thought that maybe a subject change would lighten the mood and make him more comfortable. He smiled slightly and jumped on the bed nearest the window.

"Is that so you have an escape route Banner?" Tony was stood in the door way, his brown eyes boring into Bruce, who's face had turned sour.

"I suggest you leave right now Stark." I rose to my feet, glaring at him. He was slightly taller than me, but I could look him in the eye easily enough.

"Aw, spangly suit is getting angry." Tony let out a small laugh, I've got to admit; he was pretty cute when he was being an aggorant dick. I should really stop thinking about him like this, I wasn't like that... was I? "Hm. I'm bored of you two now Cappy and The Bulk."  
"It's the Hulk." Bruce snapped.

"Aw, sure it is."

"Tony. Stop!" I stood between the two hoping that would calm Bruce down.

"No thank Cap. I wanna see what the monster can do."

"He's not a monster Tony! He's a hu-." I was cut off by a massive roar behind me. Tony's face had paled dramatically, "It's happened hasn't it." He nodded slowly as I felt myself being grabbed by two large pairs of hands. "BRUCE! NO!" I screamed and struggled, hoping he would let me go, I heard him scream again as a flash of light soared into the room, he threw me at the source and I found myself in a heap with Thor.  
"Patriotic one, I fear we have no time to talk." He grabbed his hammer and approached The Hulk, Black Widow had appeared and was beginning to lead me away.  
"But... Thor..." I felt my head getting lighter and then suddenly it all went black.

I woke up, in a comfy bed surrounded by a load of computer-like things. I groaned and propped myself up with my elbows, I surveyed the room and saw multiple pictures of Tony Stark, I groaned again and fell backwards. Why, oh why was I in his room. I felt a slight smile spread across my face, I was in Tony Stark's bed.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead." One of Fury's agents had just entered the room.  
"What happened...?" My head felt horrible, I hadn't fought properly in a while and getting tossed around was really taking it's toll.

"You got thrown into a demi-god by a giant green guy. Your head's going to hurt for a while, Iron Man's said you can stay in his room for as long as you need to." My head suddenly became a jumble of questions. Why couldn't I go back to my room? Why was Stark being so nice to me? Where was Stark? Was anyone hurt?

"I'm not afraid of him..." Was all I could muster, the agent looked sympathetic. He knew it wasn't Bruce's fault and he must have known that Stark had brought all of this on with his arrogant behaviour.

"The Hulk is in a secure unit. It's just the clean up that's the problem right now Captain." I nodded weakly and started to drift off again, I found myself remaining in a state of half-sleep for a few hours until Stark returned.

"JARVIS, run a check of Cap's body. Check my dad's best creation isn't too scratched up. Wouldn't want anything to disappoint my dear daddy now would we?" He practically spat, I had no idea who he was talking to, the room was empty except for us.  
"I'm not his best creation..." I managed to turn my head to face him; his eyes looked like he'd been crying. "Why are you being so bitter about it all Tony? I was just an experiment! You're his son!" His face started turning red, he was clearly getting angry. I should've stopped talking really. "Is that why you're being so horrid? You messed up and now you're punishing everyone around you! We didn't make you drive that stupid suit drunk Tony, so stop acting like we did!"  
"Fuck you Cap! You have no idea about my life! You have no idea what my relationship with my father was like! He hated me, he hated me and he loved you! It felt awful, everything special about you he created! He formulated the perfect son in you and then you get frozen and I get punished for it!" I saw the tears prick in his eyes; I felt a surge of guilt wash over me. Had Howard really intended for me to be his son? Were Tony's problems all my fault?  
"I-i... I'm sorry Tony. I nev-"

"You never meant it right? You were just some orphan who got picked out. Well I have some news for you. I'm the exact opposite to you, I don't listen to anyone other than myself, I'm mean, selfish and arrogant. Whereas you're wholesome, clean cut and always obey the rules. My big secret is that I don't intent on changing any of my flaws." He rushed out of the room as the tears began to fall. I'd never ever felt this awful, he was my team mate, we were meant to be friends. Did Fury know?

"Vital's are okay and there don't appear to be any broken bones." A voice snapped me out of my pity party, I propped myself up on my elbows again and looked around the room, it was still empty.

"Hello?" I looked around waiting for someone to pop out of somewhere.

"Hello Captain America."

"Uh? Where are you?"

"I'm JARVIS sir, I'm Mr Stark's AI, I'm not a person sir."

"So you're a computer?"

"Yes Sir."

"Where did Tony go..." I was almost dreading the answer. A screen popped up in front of me, it showed Tony in the suit helping to repair my room.

Maybe he really did hate me...

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the subs and stuff! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this! Reviews are appreciated. (:


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you..." I let my head hit the pillow again, hoping that this spat with Tony wouldn't last too long. I heard a set of high heels making their way down the hall before they entered the room. I glanced up to see Black Widow stood there, she smiled reassuringly at me.

"You doing okay?" She glanced over me, obviously checking for any large injuries. I nodded slowly, a smile had spread across her face.

"Tony hates me."  
"Tony hates everyone."  
"He blames me for all of his problems." She sat on the bed and moved my head into her lap, I felt slightly soothed as she started to smooth my hair.

"Tony blames everyone for his problems, it's another one of his problems. He blames his dad for him being so cold; he blames you for making his dad so cold. It isn't your fault, please don't blame yourself Steve." She cooed as my eyes started to close, I hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time.

* * *

It was our first day of proper training after we'd had the weekend to get to know each other. I'd managed to find a friend in Bruce, Clint, Tasha and Thor. Tasha was definitely my best friend right now, she understood how hard it was for me to adjust and I even told her about my feelings for Tony and how confused they made me. Tony was still being difficult and refusing to speak to me unless pushed into it by Tasha, it was starting to matter less to me. Maybe I wasn't developing a crush on him maybe I was just a little star struck or Stark struck as I'm sure he'd prefer.

I suited up and joined my team mates on the way to the days lessons, Clint and Thor were walking behind Tasha making rude jokes. I heard Bruce chuckle as he got closer to me.  
"Not your scene Steve?"  
"I prefer a more old-fashioned approach to dating Bruce," I smiled as we walked into the classroom, I sat between Bruce and Thor who was looking confused at his English book. Tony smacked my head as he walked past; well at least it was a step up from him ignoring me. We were given a book to read, Hamlet, I was pretty amazed that Thor understood it.  
"Psst. Steve." I turn around to see Tasha dangling a piece of paper at me, she had a smirk on her face. "Pass this to Clint please?" As I took it off her and went to pass it in front I felt it slip out of my hands, it took me a second to react but I attempted to snatch it back only to be faced with the irritating voice of Tony Stark.  
"Now, now Cap. Play nicely." He read the piece of paper before Tasha could snatch it back, which took some talent; she had super cat-like reflexes. "Dear Clint. How about we watch a movie tonight, just the two of us? Kiss, kiss Tasha!" He was smirking at her, I could see it was taking all of her strength not to pounce on him and beat the hell out of him; frankly I couldn't blame her for being mad. That's when I sort of lost myself for a moment and may have punched Stark in the face, I honestly didn't even register what I was doing, it just happened!

The woman teaching us looked dumbfounded, "Captain America... Did you just hit him?" I looked at my fists and then back at her, nodding slowly. "Right, well both of you can go to Fury's office right now." I stood, still slightly shocked at my actions and as I walked out of the door I started to feel more and more ashamed.

Tony and I were silent as we walked down the hall together, I think this had been the longest I'd seen him silent, I hadn't really seen him much since the fight. Fury was waiting for us as we approached the office.

"In and sit down." He snapped, we did as we were told. "What happened?" Tony and I looked at each other, unsure who should answer first. Fury was looking at Tony, obviously expecting the 'victim' to answer first.  
"He just randomly smacked me in the face. It was completely unprovoked!" My jaw dropped in disbelief, as though it wasn't enough that Stark was spouting these lives the look on Fury's face indicated that he believed him.

"It wasn't unprovoked. He was being a bully and I can't stand bullies." I growled glaring at Tony as I did so.  
"He's growling at me. I feel threatened."  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
"Both of you stop it now! You're meant to be part of a team! You're both on litter duty for the next week. Clear?"  
"But."  
"Clear Stark?" He nodded, Fury then turned to me and I nodded. He handed us what we needed and then he shooed us away.

I noticed Tony kept glancing at me as we picked up the trash; he also kept opening his mouth as if to say something.

"Can I help Tony?"

"What?"  
"You keep looking at me."  
"A cat can look at a queen. And you're one of the biggest queens I've met."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know what you are Steve. When we first met I was wondering why you hadn't attempted to charm Natasha, then earlier I heard you talking to Bruce and noticed you weren't even glancing her way."  
"Just because I don't like Tasha doesn't mean I'm..." He began moving closer to me.  
"Don't worry, I am too." I looked at him confused; this guy had hated me just two days ago. He'd refused to talk to me and now he was telling me his secrets? Was this some kind of trick?  
"I don't understand... Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Because it's an explanation for this." He cupped my face and kissed me gently. For the first time ever I felt the fireworks that Bucky would tell me about.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore maybe I was gay, then again maybe I only liked one boy, one thing I did know however was that I liked Tony Stark. And that was about to get me into a really complicated situation.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and subs (:x


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at him for a second before I kissed him back, was this real? Was Tony Stark showing some sort of affection to something? He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer completely cutting off my train of thought. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until the sound of the bell made us jump apart, I smiled at him slightly thankful that now our feelings for each other were out in the open, I was finally starting to be sure of my feelings, I liked boys and Tony Stark was the boy I had eyes for right now, and hopefully for the rest of my life. He quickly went back to picking up litter, I looked slightly confused at him, he didn't even seem to be acknowledging what had just happened!

"We're going to have to talk about that aren't we Cap." He spoke after I'd stared at him for a minute or two. "I'm sure you're a great guy and all, well duh you're Captain America but I can't be in a relationship that's you know, in the public eye right now." I frowned slightly, trying to work out what he was telling me.  
"You want me-us, you want us to be a secret? Or you want there to be no us at all?" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, my first kiss had been with someone who wasn't sure they wanted to be with me and if they did they didn't want it to be public.  
"I want us to be a secret Steve... But only until I can figure out how I tell people. Don't think that this makes my feelings for you any weaker. Please don't think that. It's just I have a reputation..."

"I don't care! I don't care what people think Tony. I just want to be with you" I felt my voice shaking as the tears continued to threaten.  
"Stop screaming about it in public." He hissed at me, I looked down slightly. He sighed and took my hand and stroked it lightly, "I'm just asking that you give me time to sort things out, please Steve. We'll be together and soon it'll be public I swear." I looked at him, his expression was soft now and his eyes had a pleading look in them. I nodded slowly, realising that a secret relationship with ton was better than no relationship with him. He removed his hand quickly and looked towards the doors, I span around and saw Tasha heading towards us, specifically Tony. Her eyes were practically flashing red with anger, I looked back at Tony and saw he'd gone the same colour he had that day the Hulk had made an appearance. He threw his trash bag on the floor and made a break for it, Tasha managed to catch him easily, diving on him and pinning him down.  
"How fucking dare you Stark!" She snarled, almost spitting in Tony's face, I should've helped him but in all honesty he probably deserved this after he read Tasha's private note. "You not only shared my private business with the whole class but you got a sweet guy like Steve in trouble!" Tony stared open mouthed at her, it was taking him a long time to think of a reply to her.  
"So you don't just fancy Clit –"  
"Clint."  
"You don't just fancy Clit, you like Stevie too? Greedy girl aren't we Tasha." There was a sickening crunch as she head butted him, Clint was running over to stop her but it was too late. He pulled her off Tony, who was groaning and owing on the floor, she was trying her best to get back at him.  
"Tasha! Calm down." He pleaded, struggling to hold her arms.  
"SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH HIM THAT HE DOESN'T GET SPECIAL TREATMENT HERE!"  
"I think he learnt that just now when you broke his nose! Now stop it!" He started to drag her away, hoping that would calm her down. I watched him get her inside then walked to Tony, his nose was bleeding and he was looking at me pathetically.  
"C'mon, let's get you up and the medical tent." I helped him up and he started smirking, even though his eyes were watering.  
"You're showing your age you know."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Medical tent, you mean the medical unit." I rolled my eyes and led him in the right direction, trying to think of an excuse to tell Fury when we were eventually asked about this.

* * *

We'd managed to last 3 hours without having to speak to Fury and when he finally caught up with us, he was in no mood to hear our explanations. Not mine, Tasha's or Tony's. He called all 6 of us into the office and we sat in front of his desk.  
"You six are going to be trouble. I don't really remember what I was thinking when I decided on putting such a dysfunctional bunch of so-called heroes in one team! I knew there'd be trouble amongst the teams here but good lord! You six are being ridiculous! If you don't pull some magical shit tomorrow and absoulely knock my socks off at the training event tomorrow then I may have to reconsider some of your positions here! Mr Stark. Miss Romanoff." His eye darted between us all eventually landing on Thor who was trying to get comfortable in the chair. "Now you six get out of my sight. I'm serious, if I don't see results tomorrow. That's it for the Avengers, I'll find a new leading team."  
"We're your leading team?" Tony scoffed. I wanted to kick him before he said something to get us in even worse trouble.  
"You are Mr Stark. I suggest you stop talking if you want it to remain that way. Now go." We all got up and rushed out.

I sighed as we did, I'd just started feeling comfortable in this team and now there was a chance it could be taken away from me.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and stuff are appreciated! :)


End file.
